Dure, dure d'être amoureux
by Lyrianna
Summary: Alors qu'il est dans le coma Heero apprend que Duo l'a trompé avec Wufei, lorsqu'il se réveil il part laissant le passé derrière lui et recommence une nouvelle vie.


La guerre est terminée depuis plus d'un an, je me suis installé sur terre avec l'espoir qu'un jour il reviendrait vers moi, hors voilà un an qu'en vain j'attend. Je lui ai tout donné, il a tout pris, mais n'a rien donné et pourtant je n'y peut rien je l'aime, je ne peut le haïr.  
L'ironie du sort a voulu que moi qui n'arrive pas à exprimer mes sentiments, j'y parvienne enfin, au fond de mon désespoir je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul moyen de hurler ma peine, la chanson et la musique.

_Je mettrai mon cœur dans du papier d'argent_  
_Mon numéro d'appel aux abonnés absents_  
_Mes chansons d'amour resteront là dans mon piano_   
_J'aurais jeté la clé du piano dans l'eau_

_J'irais voir les rois de la brocante_  
_Vendait mon cœur trois francs cinquante_  
_Tu savais si bien l'écoutais_  
_Que ma vie s'est arrêtée_  
_Quand tu m'a quitté_

Tu m'a quitté sans un mot d'explication, un jour comme les autres je suis rentré et toi tu étais parti loin de moi, pourquoi? Je ne comprend pas! Je croyais que l'on s'aimait! Pour toi j'ai tout fait, j'ai tout perdu et toi tu m'a laissé alors pourquoi ne puis-je tourné la page au lieu de resté à t'attendre.

_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_Et tant pis si je perd mon temps_  
_Je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_Sans me décourager pour tant_  
_Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne_  
_S'endort prés de son téléphone_  
_Et sourit quand on le réveil_  
_Mais ce n'était que le soleil_

Je ne vis plus, je reste chez moi à broyer du noir, attendant en vain un hypothétique coup de téléphone de ta part, Quatre m'appel souvent pour avoir de mes nouvelles, il a peur ,je le ressent ,que je ne fasse une bêtise, mais lui ne peut pas me comprendre, il file le parfait amour avec Trowa. Moi je n'en peut plus et pourtant sans rien faire d'autre j'attend.

_L'autre jour j'ai vu quelqu'un qui te ressemble_  
_Et la rue était comme une photo qui tremble_  
_Si c'est toi qui passe le jour ou je me promène_  
_Si c'est vraiment toi je vois déjà la scène_   
_Moi je te regarde, et tu me regardes_

J'ai imaginé des milliers de fois nos retrouvailles quand ce moment viendra-t-il? Peut être devrais-je me demandé si cela arrivera un jour...En attendant inexorablement je t'attend.

_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_Et tant pis si je perd mon temps_  
_Je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_Ce soir, demain, n'importe quand_  
_Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne_  
_S'endort prés de son téléphone_  
_Et qui te cherche à son réveil_  
_Tout seul au soleil j'attend..._

L'été est de nouveau là et sous le soleil de la terre je t'attend encore et toujours, indéfiniment je t'attend cependant l'espoir m'a quitté mon amour.

_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_si tu savais comme je t'attend_  
_je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_quand sera tu là mais j'attend_  
_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_si tu savais comme je t'attend_  
_je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_

Je t'ai attendu, j'ai voulu y croire mais je n'ai plus l'espoir, pardon mon amour mais cette souffrance m'est insupportable, la mort me semble la plus douce de toute les solutions. Pardon si jamais cette nouvelle te fait de la peine.

Deux après la fin de la guerre l'ex-pilote Quatre Winner assiste à une réunion sur terre entre les partisans de la paix en compagnie de son ami et amant Trowa Barton, lui aussi ex-pilote de gundam. Sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit le jeune homme ressent un douleur intense qui lui brise le cœur, une larme coule sur sa joue, il regarde Trowa et murmure " Heero, non..." puis il s'évanouit à la grande surprise de tous. Trowa Barton comprend tout de suite se qu'il se passe, il prend le corps de Quatre dans ses bras, sort de la salle et l'installe dans la voiture puis se dirige très rapidement vers la maison de Heero Yuy.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivent Quatre n'est toujours pas revenu à lui, Trowa se précipite dans la maison et trouve son ami les poignets ouverts, souriant allongé sur son lit. Il fait en sorte de stopper l'écoulement du sang et appel les urgences. Une heure après Trowa et Quatre attendent avec impatience dans une salle d'attente d'un hôpital des nouvelles de leur ami. C'est un médecin qu'ils ont souvent côtoyés pendant la guerre qu'ils ont la surprise de voir venir vers eux.  
Quatre: Sally? Que fais-tu ici?  
Sally: C'est mon nouveau lieu de travail, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de Heero...  
Trowa: Alors?  
Sally: Pour tout vous dire ce n'est pas brillant, il est dans le coma pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire de plus tout dépend de sa volonté...  
Quatre: Alors il survivra, il est le plus fort d'entre nous!  
Trowa: C'est une tentative de suicide Quatre, je doute fort qu'il lutte pour survivre...  
Sally: Je suis désolée Quatre mais Trowa a raison, il faut l'accepter ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps...Si vous voulez prévenir quelqu'un avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...   
Trowa: Wufei. Il a le droit d'être prévenu.  
Quatre: Et Duo...  
Trowa: Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...  
Sally: Pourquoi?  
Quatre: Duo et Heero étaient ensemble et puis un jour Duo est parti sans rien lui dire, Heero ne s'en ai jamais remis.  
Trowa: Il se contentait d'attendre Duo, c'est cet abruti qui est responsable de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui!  
Quatre: Trowa!  
Trowa: C'est la vérité, quand à nous, nous aurions dut prévenir Heero que Duo avait pris contacte avec toi et lui donné son adresse!  
Quatre: On ne peut pas changé le passé Trowa...  
Trowa: Sally, je peux le voir?  
Sally: Vas-y.  
Quatre: Excuse nous, on est sur les nerfs.  
Sally: Je le comprend, c'est triste tout de même...  
Quatre: Oui.

Deux jours s'écoulent pendant lesquels Wufei puis Duo arrivent au chevet de leur ami. Trowa ne décroche pas un mot à Duo qui se contente de regarder tristement Heero, endormi avec ce sourire aux lèvres.   
Quatre: Trowa, tu es fatigué rentrons...  
Trowa: Très bien, Wufei si jamais...  
Wufei: Je t'appel.  
Quatre: Merci, à plus tard...  
Ils sortent et Duo et Wufei se retrouvent seuls.  
Wufei: Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit?  
Duo: J'ai eut peur.  
Wufei: As-tu pensé à ce que lui a ressenti, il t'a attendu Duo pendant deux ans! Mais à quoi pensais-tu?!  
Duo: Je ne le savais pas.  
Wufei: Tu mens Duo! Tu n'avais qu'a demandé à Quatre comment il allait!  
Duo:...   
Wufei: Je me demande comment il peut t'aimer après tout ça! TU ne le mérite pas! Et moi comment ai-je put tromper sa confiance en couchant avec toi! Je me répugne Maxwell! C'est nous qui devrions être à sa place! On a continué à vivre sans une seule seconde pensé aux conséquences, sans pensé à LUI!  
Sally mécontente entre alors dans la pièce: Ca suffit! Sortez de cette chambre et régler vos comptes dehors! Vous parlez comme s'il était déjà mort hors ce n'est pas le cas et je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas! Comment osez vous régler vos mesquinerie devant lui! Sortez immédiatement!   
Wufei et Duo se voient alors contraint de sortir tandis que Sally s'assoit sur la chaise et prend la main de Heero, et pleure en silence.   
Sally: Ainsi c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, ils t'ont trahi et toi tu l'ignorais et tu attendais...  
Heero ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde la jeune femme pleurer.   
Heero: Sally? Où suis-je?  
Sally: Heero! Comment te sens-tu?  
Heero: Pas terrible, j'ai rêvé ou Duo et Wufei étaient là?  
Sally: Ils étaient là...  
Heero: Merci.  
Sally: De quoi?  
Heero: De ne pas me mentir, comme l'on fait Quatre et Trowa...J'entendais tout.  
Sally: Heero je suis...  
Heero: Ce n'est pas grave Sally au moins maintenant je sais. Je vais enfin pouvoir tourner la page.  
Sally: Prend bien soin de toi et dans une semaine je te laisse sortir.   
Heero: Tu ne le savais pas n'est ce pas?  
Sally: Quoi donc?  
Heero: Que l'homme que tu aimes est homo.  
Sally: C'est vrai mais c'étais l'homme que j'aimais, pour ce qu'il t'a fait je le hais!  
Heero: Tu sais l'amour et la haine sont deux sentiment très proche.   
Sally: Oui c'est ce qu'on dit repose toi bien.  
Heero: Je ne veux voir personne.  
Sally: D'accord.

Pour Heero, le semaine se déroula dans un flou total, il entendait les éclats de voix de ses anciens amis qui voulaient le voir, et ceux de Sally qui le leur refusait. Il se rapprocha beaucoup de cette dernière pendant ce laps de temps, tous deux avaient perdus la personne qu'ils tenaient le plus en estime. A la fin de la semaine Heero est sur le point de partir lorsque la jeune femme arrive.  
Sally: Bonjour Heero, alors content de sortir?  
Heero: Oui, mais je me demande ce que je vais pouvoir faire...   
Sally: Nous n'en avons pas parler mais sais-tu où aller, tu vas retourner chez toi?  
Heero:...   
Sally: C'est inconcevable, je ne te laisserais pas te morfondre seul chez toi! Ca va te donner le cafard! J'ai des vacances à prendre alors si on partait tous les deux?  
Heero: D'accord.  
Sally: Très bien je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'organiser, en attendant tu viendra habiter à la maison, c'est d'accord?  
Heero: Je ne voit pas ou j'ai le choix, j'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation...  
Sally: Très bien, j'ai finit ma journée alors rentrons.

Elle le conduit donc à son appartement en périphérie de la ville.   
Sally: Je vais prendre une douche fait comme chez toi!  
Heero: D'accord.

Pendant ce temps Duo arrive à l'hôpital et une fois de plus demande à voir Heero, l'infirmière le regarde embarassée.  
Infirmière: C'est que monsieur Yuy vient de nous quitter, je suis désolée que vous soyez arriver trop tard ...  
Duo: Quoi! Heero est ...Mais je croyais qu'il allait mieux!!   
Infirmière: C'est justement pour cela que...  
Mais la pauvre n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo se précipite sur une cabine téléphonique et qu'il compose le numéro de Quatre et Trowa, au bout de deux sonneries se dernier lui répond.   
Trowa: Oui?  
Duo: Trowa c'est Duo...  
Trowa: Quatre, c'est Duo.  
Quatre: J'arrive! Duo c'est Quatre! Comment vas-tu?  
Duo: Quatre? Tu n'es pas au courant?!  
Quatre: De quoi Duo?  
Duo: Heero est mort...  
Quatre: Non, c'est impossible! Je l'aurais senti!  
Trowa: Quatre? Que se passe-t-il?  
Quatre: Trowa, c'est Duo, il dit que Heero est mort!!  
Trowa: Duo, c'est Trowa, on arrive ne bouge pas!  
Dix minutes plus tard deux hommes furieux entre dans l'hôpital et retrouvent Duo anéanti.  
Trowa se dirige vers l'infirmière et lui demande sèchement: Ou est Heero Yuy?  
Infirmière: C'est ce que je disais à votre ami, monsieur Yuy nous a quitté en fin de journée, je suis désolée que vous l'ayez manqué!  
Quatre: Vous en parlez comme d'un événement mondain! Mais c'est de la mort de notre ami dont vous parler!  
Wufei: Que se passe-t-il?  
Duo: Heero est...mort...  
Wufei: Quoi mais que s'est-il passé?  
Trowa: On l'ignore.  
Infirmiére: Excusez-moi mais je crois qu'il y a une petite confusion...   
Duo: Et bien continuez ...  
Infirmière: Monsieur Yuy est parti...  
Wufei: Elle enfonce le couteau dans la plaie en plus!  
Quatre: Reste calme, mademoiselle, nous avons bien compris, notre ami est mort, veuillez nous laisser à notre...peine.   
Infirmière: Mais monsieur Yuy n'est pas mort!  
Duo: J'y comprend plus rien!  
Wufei: Explique-toi onna!  
Infirmière: Monsieur Yuy est parti, il nous a quitté tout simplement...   
Quatre: Et où est la différence?  
Infirmière: Bah, s'il est rentré chez lui c'est qu'il est vivant et qu'il va mieux.  
Trowa: Vous essayez de nous dire que Heero a quitté l'hôpital ?   
Infirmière: C'est ça!  
Duo: Quel crétin je suis!  
Trowa: Je ne te le fais pas dire!  
Quatre: Désolé pour le dérangement mademoiselle.   
Infirmière: Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur Yuy m'avait prévenu que ses anciens amis étaient bizarres. Au revoir.  
Wufei: Anciens amis? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?  
Trowa: Je l'ignore mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser seul chez lui pour qu'il fasse une autre connerie!  
Quatre: Où Sally avait-elle la tête pour ne pas nous prévenir!   
Wufei: Allons-y!  
Duo: Je vais rentrer sur L2.  
Quatre: Quoi! Mais Duo, tu ne peux pas faire ça voyons!  
Trowa: Je te l'avais dit Quatre mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.   
Wufei: Maxwell, tu la fermes et tu viens!  
Duo: Mais...  
Quatre: Wufei a raison, tu viens et pas de discussion!  
Ils sortent donc de l'hôpital et prennent la route qui mène à la maison de Heero, mais trouve celle-ci vide, sans aucune trace du propriétaire.  
Trowa: Mais où peut-il bien être!  
Quatre: Il ne semble pas vouloir nous voir.  
Wufei: Une idée de l'endroit où il a put aller ?  
Duo: Non...

Six mois s'écoulent pendant lesquels Duo s'installe sur terre prés de chez Quatre et Trowa, Wufei repart en Chine pour son travail et la tension entre Trowa et Duo ne cesse de monter.  
Pendant ce temps Heero auprès de Sally panse sa blessure et reprend peu à peu goût à la vie, devenant une personne des plus classiques, passionnée par la musique. Poussé par Sally il fait la connaissance d'un jeune groupe dont il devient l'auteur et le compositeur. Et le groupe commence d'ailleurs à prendre son essor, enchaînant concert sur concert.   
Heero: Sally? Tu es là?  
Sally: Oui, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Heero?  
Heero: Tu ne devineras jamais où on va jouer ce soir!  
Sally: Aucune idée, alors?  
Heero: A la soirée d'anniversaire de Réléna Darlian Peacecraft!  
Sally: Sans rire! Je voudrais bien voir sa tête quand elle te reconnaîtra! Elle te courait après non?  
Heero: Ouais, qu'elle horreur cette fille! Toujours en rose bonbon! Beurk! Ca te dirais de venir avec moi, j'ai besoin d'une cavalière!   
Sally: Tu n'as personnes d'autre à invité?  
Heero: Si, mais c'est avec toi que je veux y aller.  
Sally: Alors c'est d'accord.  
Heero: Super! Soit prête pour 18 heures alors!  
Sally: Pas de problème chef! Tu repart déjà?   
Heero: On doit répéter et puis j'ai une nouvelle chanson à soumettre aux autres, j'espères qu'ils vont aimer...   
Sally: Il n'y a pas de raison, c'est toujours parfait! Qui aurait cru que le grand Heero Yuy aurait un jour le trac!  
Heero: Ne te moque pas de moi! A ce soir!  
Sally: A ce soir!

Le reste de l'après midi s'écoule rapidement et à l'heure dite Sally et Heero arrivent à la soirée.  
Heero: Il y a du monde...Beaucoup de monde...Et je vais devoir jouer...   
Sally: Ne t'en fais pas Heero, tu vas les épater!  
Heero: Tu crois?  
Sally: Certaine! Tiens, voilà les autres!  
Heero: Alors vous allez bien?  
Amariés: Tu plaisante je suis morte de trac! Je vais devoir chanter devant tout le gratin de Sank! Et si je fais une fausse note!   
Lionel: Faut rester zen, soyez impassible, on est les meilleurs, on est des bons musiciens, Amariés et Heero chantent super bien et Heero est le meilleur auteur compositeur dont on puisse rêver! Ca va être du gâteau, l'affaire est dans le sac!  
Sally: Toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois!  
Lionel: Faut bien, avec tout ces pessimistes!  
Lyra: Il est comme nous, mort de trac! Alors arrête de faire le malin! Ca va être à nous, on doit y aller!   
Heero: A plus tard Sally!  
Sally: Vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien!

Non loin de là Trowa, Quatre et Duo inviter par Réléna viennent d'arriver et souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire à la princesse.  
Duo: Alors qu'est ce que ton frère t'as offert cette année?   
Réléna: La soirée, il a trouvé un jeune groupe super tendance d'après lui, il les a entendu à la radio...   
Duo: Attention les oreilles, Zeck a des goût bizarre en ce qui concerne la musique.  
Quatre: Duo!  
Duo: Oups! Désolé! Et mais c'est Sally!  
Réléna: C'est vrai, c'est étrange parce qu'elle n'était pas invitée, pas moyen de trouver son adresse.  
Quatre: Wufei l'a peut être invitée avec lui.  
Réléna: Possible mais il n'est pas encore arrivé! Justement le voilà!   
Trowa: Bonsoir Wufei!  
Wufei: Bonsoir.  
Quatre: Ta cavalière semble être arrivée avant toi.   
Wufei: Ma cavalière? Mais je suis venu seul!  
Réléna : Ce n'est pas toi qui a invité Sally? Tant pis quelqu'un d'autre l'aura fait...Excusez moi je dois vous laissez.   
Trowa: Allons la saluée, peut être a-t-elle eut des nouvelles de Heero.  
Duo: Vois pas pourquoi. Salut Sally!!   
Sally, surprise: Duo? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?  
Quatre: Réléna nous a invité et toi?  
Sally: Un ami a tenu à ce que je l'accompagne.  
Wufei: Tu vas bien?  
Sally: Oui pourquoi?  
Trowa: Difficile de te trouver.  
Sally: Oh, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme, c'est tout!  
Duo: Tiens le groupe arrive, me demande ce que Zeck nous a trouvé comme horreur cette fois-ci.  
Sally: Ils sont géniaux! Ecoute et tais toi!

Sur la scène Heero prend place derrière son synthé, Lionel prend sa guitare et Lyra se place à sa batterie tandis que Amariés s'empare du micro.  
Amarié: Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis Amariés la chanteuse du groupe! A la batterie voici Lyra la folle furieuse, à la guitare le bavard de service Lionel et enfin au synthé celui qui préfère l'obscurité à la lumière des spots, celui sans qui nous ne serions rien, il est l'auteur et compositeur de toute les chansons que nous vous interpréterons: Yuy! Et maintenant c'est partis!  
Une douce mélodie ampli la salle et la voix des deux chanteurs se mêlent pour ne plus former qu'une, et la magie opère chacun se tait se contentant d'écouter le groupe pendant les deux heures à venir.  
Amariés, à voix basse: Et pour finir, la dernière composition de Yuy...  
Elle laisse son micro pour prendre un violon, et la voix du chanteur retentit exprimant maintes expressions.

_Je mettrai mon cœur dans du papier d'argent_  
_Mon numéro d'appel aux abonnés absents_  
_Mes chansons d'amour resteront là dans mon piano_   
_J'aurais jeté la clé du piano dans l'eau_

_J'irais voir les rois de la brocante_  
_Vendait mon cœur trois francs cinquante_  
_Tu savais si bien l'écoutais_  
_Que ma vie s'est arrêtée_  
_Quand tu m'a quitté_

_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_Et tant pis si je perd mon temps_  
_Je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_Sans me décourager pour tant_  
_Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne_  
_S'endort prés de son téléphone_  
_Et sourit quand on le réveil_  
_Mais ce n'était que le soleil_

_L'autre jour j'ai vu quelqu'un qui te ressemble_  
_Et la rue était comme une photo qui tremble_  
_Si c'est toi qui passe le jour ou je me promène_  
_Si c'est vraiment toi je vois déjà la scène_   
_Moi je te regarde, et tu me regardes_

_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_Et tant pis si je perd mon temps_  
_Je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_Ce soir, demain, n'importe quand_  
_Comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus personne_  
_S'endort prés de son téléphone_  
_Et qui te cherche à son réveil_  
_Tout seul au soleil j'attend..._

_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_si tu savais comme je t'attend_  
_je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_quand sera tu là mais j'attend_  
_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend_  
_si tu savais comme je t'attend_  
_je t'attend, je t'attend tout le temps_  
_Je voulais te dire que je t'attend._

La dernière note retentit et tous retiennent leurs souffles les yeux humides, l'assemblée est émue, le chanteur à communiqué sa peine. C'est alors qu'à la surprise de tous, il ne part pas mais prend son micro et toujours dans l'ombre commence à parler.  
Yuy: Je tiens à vous remercier, vous avez été un public exceptionnel...Je tiens bien avidement à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Mademoiselle Réléna Peacecraft ainsi qu'à remercier monsieur Peacecraft pour nous avoir permis de jouer ici. Je tiens également à remercier une de mes amies sans qui je dois l'avouer je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Sally merci, je dois tant... C'est pourquoi je te dédie cette dernière chanson.

_Y'a tant de murs qui te retiennent_  
_Trop d'inaccessibles échelles_  
_Dans tes rêves et dans tes mots_  
_T'as choisit l'envers à la peine_  
_Ailleurs où d'autres arc en ciel_  
_Grâce à des mondes plus beaux_  
_Cherche encore tant que brûlera ta flamme_  
_Le paradis qui dort dans les secrets de ton âme_   
_Cherche encore suis ta lumière et tes lois_  
_Si tu peux cherche encore plus fort_  
_Et si jamais tu te perd, je serais là._  
_Je serais là._

_Je veux rester dans ton espoir_  
_Comme une petite porte ouverte_  
_Dans le couloir où tu fuis_  
_Derrière les barreaux de ta mémoire_  
_Même où la raison déserte_  
_Je t'entendrais sans un cris_  
_Va plus loin cherche encore_  
_Tant que brûlera ta flamme_  
_Le paradis qui dort dans les secrets de ton âmes_   
_Cherche encore suis ta lumière et ta fois_  
_Si tu peux cherche encore plus fort_  
_Et si jamais tu te perd je serais là._  
_Cherche encore je serais là_  
_Cherche encore cherche encore_  
_Cherche encore je serais là..._

Les dernières notes se font entendre et le groupe quitte la scène sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Sur les joues de Sally des larmes coulent pendant que Wufei, Duo, Trowa et Quatre la regarde incrédule.   
Wufei: Qui est cet homme?  
Duo: Ca alors, chante vachement bien.  
Quatre: Je suis content que tu es quelqu'un dans ta vie.  
Trowa:...   
Voix: Ah! Sally te voilà! Je t'ai cherché partout! Comment tu as trouvé ma surprise! Mais tu pleures!  
Sally se précipite dans les bras de Heero émue tandis que sur le cul les autres les regardes.  
Heero: Sally? Mais qu'est ce que tu as?!  
Sally:...   
Amariés: T'en fait pas elle est juste émue! La veinarde! Une chanson d'un beau mec juste pour elle!  
Lionel: Je peux en faire autant!  
Lyra: Ah non! Pitié pour nos oreilles! Heero chante comme un dieu et toi comme une ménagerie de casseroles désaccordées!   
Amariés éclate de rire.  
Lionel: Et bien merci!  
Heero: C'est pas bientôt finit vos chamailleries? Sally ça va mieux?  
Sally: Oui, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas...  
Heero: C'était la moindre des choses non?  
Sally: Crétin! T'avais pas besoin de faire ça!  
Heero: Mais j'en avais envi Sally, ça m'a fait plaisir!   
Lionel: Sortez les violons monsieur Yuy susurre des mots doux à sa belle!  
Wufei: A sa belle?  
Duo: Heero et Sally...?!  
Quatre: Bonsoir Heero.  
Trowa: Content de te revoir.  
Heero: Quatre, Trowa! Comment va?  
Quatre: Bien et toi?  
Heero: Ca va, le boulot marche pas mal!  
Trowa: Je voit ça, alors finalement tu t'es décidé pour la chanson. Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours très bien chanté.  
Quatre: Je ne le savais pas...  
Heero: A une époque Trowa et moi, on formait un super duo lui à la flûte, et moi au chant!  
Sally: J'ai tout de même dut le poussé!  
Amariés: Et oui, notre dieu vivant est timide! Il voulait pas chanter avec nous!  
Lyra: Alors on a trouvé un compromis, il est sur scène mais personne dans le publique ne peut le voir!  
Lionel: Pas mal hein! C'est mon idée! Ca donne du mystère et ça fait monter notre cote!  
Quatre: Tu étais où ces derniers temps?  
Sally: A droite à gauche, on bouge pas mal à cause des concerts.  
Wufei: On? Elle l'accompagne?!  
Duo: Je suis dans la quatrième dimension, c'est pas possible!   
Heero: Sally a pris un congé sans solde pour venir avec moi.   
Lionel: Elle est devenue notre manager et ça marche pas mal depuis!   
Lyra: Trowa c'est ça?  
Trowa: Oui.  
Lyra: Tu joues de la flûte si j'ai bien compris?  
Trowa: Oui.  
Lionel: Qu'est ce que t'as derrière la tête?  
Lyra: Bah ce serait cool une flûte pour les mélodies de Heero!   
Heero: C'est une super idée! Tu fais quoi en ce moment?   
Quatre: Il travail pour les preventer...  
Trowa: Rien d'important! Je suis partant Heero!  
Amariés: Cool!!!! Je sens que l'on va s'éclater tous ensemble!   
Quatre: Mais...  
Trowa: Venez à la maison demain on en discutera plus en détaille.   
Duo: J'hallucine! Tu laisse les preventer !  
Wufei: ...  
Sally: Ca me fait plaisir, on se verra beaucoup plus !  
Lionel: On va s'amuser en boîte? Ca craint ici!  
Heero: Si tu veux! Sally? Trowa? Quatre?   
Sally: Je te suis.  
Trowa: Sans problème, Quatre?  
Quatre: Et bien si tu veux, mais Wufei et Duo?  
Duo: Je viens avec vous.  
Wufei: Moi aussi.  
Heero hausse négligemment les épaules se penche sur Sally pour lui murmurer quelque chose puis le petit groupe part de la soirée pour se rendre dans une boîte karaoké.   
Amariés: Super! Heero, tu viens avec moi mettre de l'ambiance?  
Heero: Ok, Sally?  
Sally: Vas-y je t'attend!

Ils vont donc sur la scène, s'empare d'un micro et mettent littéralement le feu pendant que les autres discutent.  
Duo: J'arrive pas à le croire...  
Lionel: Oh c'est rien, ils sont calme là!  
Wufei:...   
Lyra: Il est trop beau! T'as de la veine Sally de vivre avec lui! Il est ouha...  
Sally: C'est Heero...  
Wufei: Vous vivez ensemble?  
Duo: Tu vis avec Heero!  
Trowa: Je suis content pour vous!  
Sally: Et calmez-vous! On ne vient pas de vous annoncer un mariage à venir!  
Quatre: Il va mieux?  
Sally: Oui.  
Lionel: Tu es au courant? C'est con non?!  
Lyra: C'est ce qui fait parti de son charme, il est entier. Quand il aime il ne donne pas de demi-mesure.  
Lionel: On va les rejoindre?  
Lyra: D'accord! Trowa, tu viens ?  
Trowa: Bien sur!  
Lyra: Youpi!  
Lionel: Je vais avoir de la concurrence si je comprend bien...  
Duo: Sally, j'exige des explications!  
Sally: Pardon?  
Wufei: Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire! Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à Yuy!  
Sally: Depuis que je l'ai rencontré.  
Duo: Tu plaisante!  
Quatre: Restez calme!  
Duo: Tu vis avec mon homme!  
Sally, furieuse: Non, je vis avec la personne que tu as brisée! Il recolle les morceaux alors ne t'avises pas de tout foutre en l'air!   
Quatre: Sally, tu es dur! Duo a juste quitté Heero et tu ne sais pas pourquoi alors ne le juge pas!  
Sally: Oh! Mais si je sais pourquoi! Duo l'a quitté pour vivre une passionnante histoire d'amour avec Wufei!  
Quatre: Quoi!!!  
Wufei: Comment le sais-tu?  
Duo: Qui te l'as dit!  
Sally: Mais vous même, lorsque vous vous disputiez dans la chambre de Heero à l'hôpital alors qu'il était dans le coma et qu'il entendait tout ce que vous disiez!  
Duo: Alors il sait.  
Quatre: Duo comment as-tu put faire ça! Je te soutenait mais en fait Trowa avait raison, quand je pense à toute les disputes que l'on a eut!  
Duo: Je suis désolé Quatre!  
Quatre: Et bien moi aussi!  
Wufei: C'est pour cela que tu as coupé le contacte avec moi?   
Sally: Oui, je hais plus que tout autre chose le mensonge, vous feriez mieux de partir et de ne pas revenir.  
Duo: Non, je l'aime et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé ...   
Sally: Tu vas le détruire un nouvelle fois? Non, parce qu'il ne te laissera même pas l'occasion de t'approcher de lui. Il a enfin une vie des plus normale alors si jamais tu t'avise de tout foutre en l'air, je te tue Maxwell!  
Et sur ses menaces elle rejoint les autres sur la scène.   
Wufei: Et bien dans la famille roi des cons on peut noter deux nouveaux arrivant, Duo Maxwell et Wufei Chang.  
Duo: Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?  
Wufei: Oui.  
Duo: Tu ne m'as jamais aimé...  
Wufei: Non.  
Duo: On est doué pour se faire du mal.  
Wufei: Aucun doute la dessus.  
La soirée se termine tôt le matin et ils rentrent se reposé un peu.  
Le lendemain vers 14 heures Heero et Sally débarquent chez Trowa et Quatre puis ils sont rejoint par Amariés, Lyra et Lionel.   
Sally: Je pense que le plus simple c'est que vous jouiez ensemble.   
Lionel: Bonne idée boss! Mais on n'a pas le matériel!   
Trowa: Pas de problème, Quatre a tout ce qu'il faut, on peut...?   
Quatre: Sans problème! Amusez-vous bien!  
Lyra: No problème! Merci!  
Amariés: On va s'éclater! Let's go!  
Sally: Ils sont déchaînés aujourd'hui!  
Quatre: C'est ce que je vois! Je suis content de voir Trowa et Heero comme ça.  
Sally: Moi aussi! Ecoute je dois te laisser, j'ai une entrevue pour que le groupe joue dans une discothèque pendant un mois trois soir par semaine alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à être à l'heure!  
Quatre: Ca semble vraiment bien marché pour eux, j'espère que vous aurez le job!  
Sally: Moi aussi! Je te confie Heero! A plus!  
Quatre: Très bien! Au revoir!  
Sally part et un quart d'heure plus tard Quatre à la surprise de voir débarqué Duo et Wufei.  
Quatre: Bonjour!  
Duo: Salut Quatre!  
Wufei: Tu es tout seul?  
Quatre: Oui, pourquoi?  
Duo: Heero et Sally ne devait pas venir voir Trowa?  
Quatre: Si, ils sont en bas. Ils jouent.  
Duo: Oh!  
Wufei: Et Sally?  
Quatre: Partie, elle a un rendez-vous important pour le groupe.

Pendant ce temps le groupe fait le point.  
Amariés: Pas mal mais il manque un truc.  
Lionel: On n'a pas assez de musiciens.  
Lyra: Il n'a pas tort! Il nous faudrait au moins un autre violoniste parce que si Amariés chante elle ne peut pas joué.   
Lionel: Et puis une autre guitare, ça rendrait mieux!  
Heero: Un saxophone nous donnerait un petit plus également.   
Trowa: Tu sais Quatre joue du violon...  
Amariés: Pourquoi ne pas essayer!  
Heero: D'accord, allons lui en parler!

Ils se dirigent donc vers le salon où ils trouvent Quatre en compagnie de Duo et Wufei.   
Duo: Salut, tout le monde!  
Trowa: Bonjour, Quatre, on a une proposition à te faire.   
Quatre: Ah, oui laquelle?  
Heero: On se demandait si tu voulait faire parti du groupe en tant que violoniste.  
Quatre: Vous pensez que je pourrai jouer avec vous? Mais je ne suis qu'un amateur!  
Lionel: Mais nous aussi mon pote!  
Lyra: On a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un! D'ailleurs on cherche aussi un guitariste et un saxophoniste, alors si tu connaît…   
Amariés: On commence à avoir une certaine renommée et les mélodie de Heero sont simples mais on a besoin de plus d'instrument pour plus d'impacte!  
Duo: C'est cool ! Si vous voulez moi je sais jouer de la guitare!   
Trowa, ironique: Vraiment?  
Duo: Bah, oui!  
Wufei: ...  
Quatre: Et il me semble que Wufei s'y connaît en saxophone...   
Lyra: Mais c'est top! On a les instruments il n'y a plus qu'à voir s'y on accroche un max tous ensemble!  
Heero: Allons essayer ça n'engage à rien.

Après une demi heure, la conclusion s'impose, c'est bien mieux avec les nouveaux musiciens. Ils se sont très vite adapté les uns au autres et le résultat est excellent.  
Lyra: C'est super comme ça!  
Lionel: Tu l'as dit! On va faire un carton!  
Amariés: Espérons qu'on ai le job...  
Trowa:...   
Quatre: Il n'y a pas de raison.  
Duo: Sinon on boycott l'endroit!  
Wufei: Duo...!  
Duo: Bah, quoi? J'ai encore dit une connerie?  
Heero: Excusez moi je dois téléphoner.  
Quatre: Pas de problème, le télé...  
Heero: C'est bon j'ai mon portable. Merci quand même.  
Il s'éloigne et retourne au salon, où il compose le numéro de Sally.  
Sally: Oui?  
Heero: C'est Heero.  
Sally: Ca tombe bien que tu m'appel, je sors de mon rendez-vous avec le patronne du club...  
Heero: Alors?  
Sally: C'est dans la poche! Période d'essai de un moi pour faire vos preuve au P3! Avec possibilité d'un engagement fixe!   
Heero: C'est génial! Je vais en parler aux autres...  
Sally: Heero, attend...Je rentre à la maison, tu peux m'y rejoindre le plus vite possible?  
Heero: Oui, il y a un problème?  
Sally: Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer.   
Heero: Très bien j'arrive.  
Sally: Oh! Vous commencez ce soir!  
Heero: Pas de problème, au fait on a quatre nouveaux musiciens pour le groupe.  
Sally: Qu'avez vous ajoutez finalement?  
Heero: Une flûte, un violon, une guitare et un saxophone...   
Sally: J'ai hâte de vous entendre! A tout à l'heure!   
Heero: Je me dépêche!  
Il raccroche puis rejoint les autres.  
Lionel: Alors comment va Sally depuis tout à l'heure?  
Amariés: L'emmerde pas avec ça Lionel! Je trouve ça mignon...   
Lyra: C'est vrai vous êtes adorable!  
Heero:...On a le boulot, commence ce soir dés 19 heures au P3.   
Duo: Au P3 mais c'est une boîte des plus branchées ici!   
Quatre: Félicitation.  
Trowa: ...  
Heero: Je veux que tout soit prés pour ce soir...  
Lyra: Ca doit être parfait!  
Lionel: Parfaitement, Heero a raison!  
Amariés: Va falloir arrêter les pub mon pauvre!  
Quatre: On essayera de venir vous voir?  
Heero: Pourquoi? Maintenant vous faites partis du groupe alors vous serez sur scéne avec nous.  
Duo: Qu'est ce que tu dis? Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît j'ai pas bien entendu!  
Wufei: Tu plaisante Yuy!  
Heero: Je compte sur vous pour les mettre dans le bain, je dois rejoindre Sally!  
Lyra: L'est choupi notre amoureux transi...  
Heero: 18 heures au P3 pour une ultime répétition! A ce soir.   
Duo: A ce soir...

Heero sort de la maison, prend sa voiture et arrive rapidement chez lui.  
Heero: Sally? Tu es là?!  
Sally: Dans la chambre j'arrive!  
Heero: Ouah! Tu es superbe!  
En effet la jeune femme a relâché ses long cheveux blonds légérement bouclé et porte une longue robe noire fendue sur le côté gauche et qui fait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. Cependant ce qui intrigue Heero c'est la joie dont elle resplendit.  
Sally: Merci, c'est gentil.  
Heero: C'est la vérité, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?   
Sally: Je suis passée à la clinique avant mon rendez-vous...   
Heero: Et?  
Sally: Et je suis enceinte Heero! On va être parent!  
Heero: C'est vrai?!  
Sally: Oui, ça a enfin marché!  
Heero la prend dans ses bras et la serre très fort contre lui.   
Heero: Je suis si content depuis le temps que l'on essaie.  
Sally: C'est formidable non? Dans huit mois on sera trois!  
Heero: C'est fantastique! J'ai hâte d'y être!  
Sally: Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissante, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire!  
Heero: Non, c'est toi qui me donne le plus beau cadeau, on le voulait tellement ce bébé!  
Sally: Si tu savais comme je t'adore!  
Heero: Moi aussi Sally.  
Sally: Maintenant file de préparé pour ce soir, tu doit être splendide!  
Heero: Si je veux t'égaler j'ai intérêt à mettre le paquet!  
Sally: Je suis si heureuse Heero!  
Heero: Moi aussi, tu le méritais...  
Sally: Toi aussi! Alors dépêche toi, tu ne vas pas être en retard pour ton premier jour!  
Heero: T'en fait pas j'y vais!  
Une heure plus tard fin prêt ils partent pour le club, où ils arrivent main dans la main un grand sourire fixé sur les lèvres.  
Lionel: Salut les amoureux!  
Lyra: On ne veut pas savoir ce que vous avez fait, on le devine très bien!  
Amariés: Vous allez les laisser vivre leur vie oui?  
Sally: Rien ne peut m'atteindre aujourd'hui! Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? Duo? Mais que faites vous ici?  
Heero: Trowa est notre nouveau flûtiste, Quatre notre nouveau violoniste, Wufei notre nouveau saxophoniste, et Duo notre nouveau guitariste.  
Sally: Bien, bonne chance pour ce soir les garçons!  
Quatre: Merci, je dois dire que je suis mort de trac!  
Trowa: Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien.  
Quatre: Oui, je vous trouve radieux tout les deux...  
Heero: Toi et ton empathie! Enfin de toute façon on doit vous l'annoncer alors à toi l'honneur Sally.  
Sally: Merci, et bien Heero et moi allons avoir un...bébé!   
Lyra: C'est super!  
Amariés: Depuis le temps que vous essayer! Je vois que votre détermination commune à porter ses fruits!  
Lionel: C'est génial!  
Trowa: Félicitation, je suis heureux pour vous!  
Quatre: C'est...Je ne trouve pas mes mots! Je suis si content pour vous!   
Wufei, crispé: Bravo.  
Sally, souriante: Merci.  
Duo: Félicitation.  
Heero: Merci.  
Lyra: C'est pour quand?  
Sally: Encore huit mois de patience!  
Amariés: Ca va être long!  
Lionel: Tu vas tout de même continuer à t'occuper du groupe ?   
Heero: Evidement, sauf si elle est trop fatigué en fin de grossesse.   
Sally: Il est intraitable à ca sujet!  
Wufei: Il n'a pas tord, tu ne dois pas jouer avec ta santé.   
Sally, plaisantant: Parce que je ne suis qu'une faible onna?  
Wufei: Non, parce que tu as la vie en toi.  
Sally: Tu as raison!  
Heero: Miracle, elle le reconnaît! Wufei ai pitié de moi et rappel le lui le plus souvent possible!  
Wufei, étonné: Et bien oui...  
Trowa: Vous avez déjà des idées pour le prénom?   
Sally: Evidement! Si c'est un fille se sera Aya Iria Catherine Meiran Hilde Pô-Yuy.  
Lionel: Vous faites dans la simplicité vous!  
Quatre: C'est très joli et nous sommes heureux de l'honneur que vous nous faites en lui donnant les prénoms de personne qui nous sont chères!  
Duo: Hilde va être dingue de joie quand elle va apprendre ça!   
Trowa: Catherine en sera ravi.  
Wufei: Merci.  
Lyra : Et si c'est un garçon?  
Sally: Alors se sera Heero Trowa Quatre Wufei Duo Pô-Yuy   
Heero: Rien à faire, elle est déterminée...   
Wufei: C'est un honneur pour nous.  
Lionel: Et moi je passe à la trappe?  
Sally: Non, pas du tout, tu sais que je t'adore mais c'est comme ça! Maintenant au boulot!  
Heero: Bien chef! A tout à l'heure!  
Ils ont le temps de faire une brève répétition puis le club ouvre ses portes et la soirée commence, ils jouent non stop jusqu'à deux heures du matin, Sally fatiguée est partie au alentour de minuit.  
Lionel: C'était pas mal hein?  
Heero: Ouais, demain je vous amène d'autres morceaux pour que l'on commence à répéter, rendez vous vers 13 heures ici.  
Lyra: Pas de problème grand chef!  
Amariés: Moi je suis claquée, on rentre?  
Lionel: Comme vous voulez, passez devant je vous suis mes beautés! A demain tout le monde!  
Wufei: Je dois également vous laissez la soirée a été éprouvante, bonne nuit et encore une fois félicitation Yuy!  
Heero: Merci, fais moi plaisir et passe nous voir à l'appartement un de ses jours!  
Wufei: D'accord. A demain.  
Quatre: Je suis crevé.  
Trowa: On va rentré, tu travail demain.  
Quatre: Non, j'ai put parler avec Iria et maintenant c'est elle qui s'occuper de l'entreprise, je vais pouvoir m'investir dans le groupe ne vous en faites pas.  
Heero: Fait comme tu veux Quatre, mais tu n'étais pas obligé...   
Quatre: Ca me fait plaisir et puis j'en avais ras le bol de travaillé comme un malade!  
Trowa: A demain!  
Heero: Soyez prudent en rentrant!  
Quatre: Ok! Toi aussi!  
Duo: Mais comment tu vas rentré Sally est partie, non?   
Heero: Je vais prendre un taxi.  
Duo: Pas la peine, je te ramène.  
Heero: Si tu veux, allons-y.  
Ils vont sur le parking et Duo se met au volant de sa voiture puis démarre et prend la route.  
Duo: Je ne savais pas que Sally et toi étiez si proche.   
Heero: Oui ça c'est fait normalement, on s'est mutuellement consolé...  
Duo: Ah...Ecoute je suis navré de la façon dont les choses se sont passées... J'ai pas osé t'en parlé.   
Heero: C'est le passé Duo.  
Duo: Je sais mais on va se voir tous les jours alors je veux que les choses soient claires, entre Wufei et moi c'est vrai il y a eut quelque chose. On a couché ensemble, mais une seule fois et je me rappel plus trop parce que j'étais totalement saoul, t'étais partis pour ta dernière mission en tant que preventer alors j'ai voulut fêter ça et voilà.   
Heero: Merci de me dire ça, t'étais pas obligé.   
Duo: Je t'ai jamais menti Heero et j'ai pas l'intention de commencé maintenant. Toi tu as refait ta vie, tu va être papa et probablement te marier, moi j'ai tout foutu par terre avec toi, et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, mais je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais réussit à tourner la page, tu es toujours dans mon coeur.  
Heero: Duo...  
Duo: Non, laisse moi finir. Je suis le roi des crétins et je t'aime toujours Hee-Chan...  
Heero: Je ne sais pas quoi dire...  
Duo: Bah dit rien j'ai l'habitude... Si tu voulais plus me voir je comprendrais, je suis certain que vous trouverez facilement un autre guitariste alors t'as qu'à me le dire si tu veux pas me revoir.  
Heero: Non.  
Duo: Non quoi?  
Heero: Je ne veux pas que tu partes Duo, on peut pas recommencer mais on peut être amis j'en suis convaincu.  
Duo: C'est vrai? Alors on est à nouveau ami?  
Heero: Oui.  
Duo: Je suis soulagé que tu me dises ça.  
Heero: On est arrivé, alors à demain! Ne soit pas en retard surtout!  
Duo: Promis Hee-Chan!  
Heero soucieux rentre chez lui discrètement et trouve Sally endormie sur le canapé en train de l'attendre.  
Heero: Sally, réveil toi.  
Sally: Heero? Déjà rentré?  
Heero: Oui, il et tard. Tu as dut t'endormir.  
Sally: C'est possible, tu sembles soucieux quelque chose ne va pas?   
Il lui raconte alors sa discussion avec Duo.  
Sally: Tu l'aimes toujours n'est ce pas?  
Heero: Oui, de la même façon que tu aimes toujours Wufei.   
Sally: J'ai l'impression que l'on fait une belle paire d'idiot tout les deux!  
Heero: A qui le dit tu! Comment faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin?   
Sally: Tout dire?  
Heero: Je ne suis pas contre mais tu te vois leur annoncé que l'on est passé par l'insémination artificiel pour donné la vie au petit être que tu portes et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eut entre nous à part une forte amitié! Et même s'ils acceptent la situation, comment feront nous lorsque le bébé sera né...C'est trop compliqué Sally.  
Sally: Je ne pense pas, dés demain je me met à la recherche d'un appartement.  
Heero: Enfin Sally...  
Sally: J'ai pris ma décision Heero je te quitte, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.  
Et sur ses mots elle part dans sa chambre, revient avec un sac et dit: Je te serais reconnaissante de dormir ailleurs le temps que je trouve quelque chose.  
Heero: Enfin Sally...  
Elle le met doucement à la porte et ferme celle-ci.  
Sally: Au revoir Heero, j'espère que tu me pardonnes.  
Heero: Sally ouvre cette porte! Sally arrête cette comédie! Sally!  
Fatigué il descend et appel un taxi pour se rendre chez Quatre et Trowa où il sonne. C'est un Quatre a moitié endormi qui vient lui ouvrir.  
Quatre: Heero mais que se passe-t-il? Il y a un problème?   
Heero: Désolé de te déranger mais Sally m'a mis à la porte...  
Quatre: Quoi? Mais ne reste pas là entre. Trowa!  
Trowa: Qui est ce ? Heero mais que fais-tu là?  
Quatre: Sally l'a mis à la porte!  
Trowa: Pourquoi ça?  
Heero: Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre...  
Quatre: Mais vous nagiez dans le bonheur ce soir...  
Heerp: J'ai rien compris!  
Trowa: Et le bébé?  
Heero: M'en parle pas, je suis malade d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qui va arrivé!  
Quatre: Ecoute pour ce soir installe toi dans la chambre d'ami, on en discutera demain matin, tu dois être épuisé...   
Heero: Je vous le fais pas dire!  
Sur ses mots chacun va se coucher et la nuit s'écoule en douceur, vers 10 heures le lendemain matin ils se retrouvent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.  
Heero: B'jour.  
Quatre: Heero comment ça va?  
Heero: peut aller...  
Trowa: Raconte.  
Heero: Bah quand je suis rentré elle m'attendais endormie sur le canapé, je l'ai réveillée et on a parlé un petit moment et puis elle m'a mis à la porte.   
Quatre: De quoi avez vous parler?  
Heero: De Duo, il venait de me raccompagné et on avait tiré les choses au claires...  
Trowa: Rien qui ne puisse la fâché?  
Heero: Non, rien qu'elle ne sache déjà...  
Quatre: J'avoue que je comprend pas sa réaction...  
A cet instant la sonnette retentit, Quatre se léve alors et va ouvrir, tombant nez à nez avec un Duo des plus excité.   
Duo: Quat mon pote, me suis réconcilié avec Heero! C'est pas génial ça?  
Quatre: Si mais...  
Duo: Pourquoi tu parles tout bas?  
Trowa: C'est qui?  
Quatre: C'est Duo...  
Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer Duo entre dans la maison et se dirige vers la cuisine.  
Duo: Salut Tro-Man, comment tu vas? Heero?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là?   
Heero: Sally m'a mis à la porte!  
Duo: Quoi? Mais pourquoi?!  
Quatre: Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre apparement.  
Duo: Mieux que Heero?! Mais c'est pas possible ça!  
Heero: Merci de me remonter le moral!  
Trowa: ...  
Duo: Ca va forcément s'arranger! Je vais lui parler! J'en pas pour longtemps!  
Et avant que l'on puisse l'arrêter il est reparti.  
Trowa: Mais quel crétin.  
Quatre: Duo est un peut impulsif...  
Heero: C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ne l'oublier pas...  
Trowa: C'est vrai.

Duo arrive rapidement chez Sally et sonne.  
Sally: Deux seconde j'arrive! Duo mais que fais tu là!  
Duo: Je viens t'éviter de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ta vie! Quitter Heero!  
Sally: Tu es gentil, mais je fais ce que je veux!  
Duo: Enfin tu peux pas faire ça vous allez avoir un bébé!   
Sally: Justement, j'ai retrouvé la personne que j'aime et je veux nous donné une autre chance...  
Duo: Mais tu pense à Heero, à ses sentiments?  
Sally: Parce que toi tu y as penser peut être?  
Duo: Justement à présent je m'en mord les doigts parce que je l'aime!  
Sally: Alors console le!  
Duo: Qui c'est?  
Sally: Qui?  
Duo: Cet homme dont tu es amoureuse.  
Sally: Ca ne te regarde pas!  
A cet instant la sonnette retentit et Sally va ouvrir, elle se retrouve alors face à Wufei.  
Sally, abasourdie: Wufei?!  
Duo: Toi aussi tu es venu pour la raisonner?  
Wufei: Hein? Mais de quoi vous parlez?! On vous entend vous disputer du parking!  
Duo: Elle a mis Heero à la porte! Il a dormi chez Quatre! Madame est amoureuse d'un autre!  
Wufei: Comment ça? De qui?  
Sally, énervée: Ca ne vous regardes pas!!  
Wufei: Duo, tu veux bien nous laisser?  
Duo: Oui, je suis chez Quatre, je vais voir comment va Heero.   
Wufei: D'accord je te rejoint plus tard.  
Sally:...   
Wufei: Qu'est ce qui se passe, hier tout sembler parfait avec Heero et aujourd'hui tu le quittes.  
Sally: Oui.  
Wufei: Que t'arrive-t-il Sally, cela ne te ressemble pas d'agir ainsi.   
Sally:...   
Wufei: Tu dis être amoureuse? De qui?  
Sally:...   
Wufei: Tu vas avoir un enfant de Heero, crois tu vraiment que le moment soit propice...  
Sally: Je suis amoureuse Wufei et je veux donné une chance à cet amour, Heero l'a trés bien compris et je souhaite que de son côté il ai le courage d'avouer son amour à la personne qu'il aime.  
Wufei: Duo?  
Sally: Oui.  
Wufei: Il n'y a pas d'autre homme n'est ce pas? Je vois bien comme tu es triste et malheureuse, tu aimes Heero mais tu sais que lui aime Duo et que Duo l'aime et tu veux qu'ils soient heureux ensemble n'est ce pas?  
Sally: C'est vrai, mais je suis tout de même amoureuse d'un autre.   
Wufei: Qui Sally, je t'en prie répond moi j'ai besoin de savoir.   
Sally, dans un murmure: Toi  
Et elle l'embrase délicatement, il répond avec ardeur à son baiser, et l'entraîne dans la chambre.

Duo arrive furieux chez Quatre.  
Duo: Désolé Heero, mais pas moyens de savoir quoi que ce soit de cette tête de mule! Je l'ai laissée avec Wufei qui va essayer de savoir se qui se passe.  
Heero le regarde bizarrement puis éclate d'un rire hystérique.   
Duo, paniqué: Quatre, Trowa! Heero nous pète un câble!   
Quatre: Qu'a-t-il?  
Duo: Sais pas!  
Trowa: Tu as bien dut dire ou faire quelque chose non?  
Duo: Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais laissé Wufei avec Sally.   
Quatre: Non, c'est pas vrai...  
Duo: Quoi donc...  
Trowa: Le traître...  
Duo: Mais quoi à la fin!  
Heero, entre deux fous rires: C'est de Wufei dont elle est amoureuse!   
Duo: C'est pas vrai mais comment j'aurais put le savoir! Je suis désolé Hee-Chan! Vraiment désolé!  
Heero: C'est pas si grave que ça, ils vont peut être enfin arrivé à se mettre d'accord et se révéler leurs sentiments mutuels.  
Quatre: Tu étais au courant que Sally et Wufei étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre?  
Heero: Bah oui, sinon j'aurais jamais accepter de me faire passer pour son amant!  
Duo: Quoi?! J'y comprend plus rien!  
Quatre: Moi non plus! Et le bébé?  
Heero: Insémination artificielle, Sally voulait un bébé alors j'ai fait dont de mon sperme pour que son vœu se réalise, qui aurait pensé que Wufei ferait à nouveau irruption dans sa vie?  
Trowa: Pas elle apparemment.  
Duo: Mais alors tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle?  
Heero: Non, elle voulait juste rendre Wufei jaloux...  
Duo: Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit hier soir!!  
Heero, calmé : Je voulais d'abord lui en parler, alors elle a voulut jouer la grande scène de rupture, enfin je suppose parce que j'ai rien compris...  
Quatre: On vous laisse...  
Trowa:...   
Duo: Alors t'es célibataire Hee-Chan si je comprend bien.   
Heero: Pas pour longtemps, j'ai retrouvé l'amour de ma vie...   
Duo, déçut: Ah! C'est qui?  
Heero, tendre: Toi Baka!  
Duo: Moi ?...  
Sans lui laissé le temps d'aller plus loin Heero dépose sur ses lèvres le plus doux de tous les baiser, un grand sourire apparaît alors sur le visage de Duo.  
Duo: Alors tu me pardonnes?  
Heero: Oui parce que quoi que tu fasses, tu m'as volé mon cœur il y a bien longtemps, je t'aime Duo...  
Duo: Moi aussi, je t'aime de toute mon âme Heero, pour toute la vie...  
Heero: Pour toute la vie!

Huit mois plus tard en plein moi de mai, dans la demeure des Winner se célébre un important événement, le mariage des anciens pilotes de gundams. En ce jour ensoleillé Messieurs Winner et Barton se promirent un amour éternel, Sally Pô et Wufei Cahng se jurèrent obéissance mutuelle tandis que Messieurs Yuy et Maxwell se jurérent fidélité. A peine l'échange des vœux fut-il terminé que la jeune Madame Chang perdit les eaux...C'est également ce jour là que naquirent Heero Trowa Quatre Wufei Duo Pô-Yuy et Aya Iria Catherine Meiran Hilde Pô-Yuy faisant de ses amis une véritable famille Trowa et Quatre étant considéré comme les oncles des faux jumeaux.

FIN. 


End file.
